Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Repost : Title Changes I thought it was clear that the title was changed back to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Source was provided, quote shown and I quote, "The Call of Duty Prefix has been readded..." I moved this article the day this was known, and I though it was pretty clear. If you can find find me a source dated after the previous annoucement that contradicts the source posted about its title and confirms the title is still "Modern Warfare 2", I will not change back this title in a 24 hours as I plan to if a source if brought to be the attention of this talk page. Do not list Wikipedia as a source, we all know that the title on their site won't be changed till the game comes out. : Move complete, do not move it back unless you find a source confirming it is still Modern Warfare not Call of Duty: Modern Warfare :: I believe it is being kept as Modern Warfare 2 as that is the name that is still widely used throughout Infinity Ward. While I personally think saying the boxart is photoshopped is a lame excuse (Robert Bowling is about the most reliable source as you can get), I think the main reason is that Modern Warfare 2 is still being used as the forum header title, is still being used on the twitter page, and of cource is still being used on the official site. When all these sites agree on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it should be changed then and only then. 12:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Nintendo DS There is gonna be a nintendo DS version of Modern warfare 2, I already started an article about it. the proof is Here. THIS IS GONNA ROCK SO MUCH!!!--austyj726!!!!!! 19:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) multi-player Insert non-formatted text here If you look at certian parts of the new multi-player video, sometimes you will see helocopters on helo pads. These could be fly-able but infinity ward doesn't want to show it yet? Also in one of the first trailers you saw a thermal image of a man walking for the point of veiw of a missle . This could be another killstreak bonus? :Remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~) please. As to your question, i doubt the helicopters will be flyable because that would defeat the purpose of callig in air support for killstreaks, and the thermal image was most likely the new AC130 killstreak air support. WouldYouKindly 12:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Either that or a guided missile. Weapon Article Addition I have added Semtex as an article on CoD Wikia, shud link it to that instead of the wikipedia article Where was the winchester shotgun confirmed as a weapon? Check the top of ARCHIVE 3 for that info. AUG HBAR It has the AUG HBAR under assault rifles in this article, yet wikipedia states it is used as a Light Machine Gun (HBAR stands for heavy barrel automatic rifle - i think) :It looks like an AUG A2 Assault rifle but is named the AUG HBAR, so far were just sticking with assault rifle since it doesn't look like the LMG version. Wouldn't have a very high ammo capacity, either. We'll just see whether or not it is an LMG. OmgHAX! 01:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) M240 Isn't this actually used in the multiplayer trailer? Isn't it the one with the heartbeat sensor? Yes, it is. I'll go fix that. Imrlybord7 22:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Trivia someone added the part about him holding the gun in his left hand, the sentence is grammatically incorrect and also wrong, its his right, OUR left. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 14:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :My bad i was looking at the normal edition, this person was talking about the prestige edition.It's still grammatically incorrect. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 14:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's still wrong too, most modern military firearms are either designed straight off the assembly line, or easily able to be modified for ambidextrous or left-handed use WouldYouKindly 16:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :i thought it might be wrong but i didnt want to start making claims i personally knew nothing about Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 21:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm leaving it for now though, the gun on the front is an M4, and I'm not sure if it can be modified for left-handed use or not, any gun-nuts here that know for sure? (I THINK it can, but I want to confirm before removing it) WouldYouKindly 22:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yes they can; Stag Arms makes customized left-handed AR rifles. Gotta thank my friend for that; he's a gunsmith and a former Marine sniper. Chief z 12:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Alright then thanks for the info, I think it's safe to remove that bit of trivia then EDIT: lol someone already did it, nevermindWouldYouKindly 15:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) IMBEL MD-2? in the AC130 vid, at :39, there is a kill on the feed from what looks likt the Brazilian Imbel MD-2. am i wrong?---TheDFC It's an FN FAL. Same gun basically, but check Archive 3 for proof. Chief z 15:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah its probably an FN FAL (which is already a confirmed weapon), its an easy mistake to make though since they look pretty similar in silhouette (in fact, the IMBEL is basically a copy of the FN FAL) Check it out: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Imbel_md2.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:5064-04.jpg WouldYouKindly 15:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The FAL has a 20 round box magazine in the game, in this picture there is cleary a banana magazine. but i am probably wrong as i am very bad at analyzing lol---TheDFC :True, but the magazines are really the only visual difference aside from the black finish on the IMBEL. And look at the smaller picture on the IMBEL page, it shows a box magazine too. WouldYouKindly 16:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The main difference is chambering. Most battle rifles have 20 round .308 magazines, and assault rifles have 30 round .223 magazines. Thats why we first thought it was the MD-3. However the footage clearly says FAL, so it might be that the FAL uses a 30 round .308 magazine. Definitly looks larger than the .223 mag. OmgHAX! 16:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) "Ghost" Reconed Checked imdb.com again; Craig Fairbrass, voice of Gaz, is voicing a new character known as "Ghost." May end up being my new favorite character behind MacMillan. Here's the link: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0265492/ Check item 7 under "Actor" Chief z 15:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) New 402 Interview on Gametrailers in ~2 hours Hopefully there will actually be new info and we can update stuff. Imrlybord7 17:15, 2 August 2009 (UTC) FSB The trailer shows Russian security service, will they be playable? Mallerd 18:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC)